Secrets Turning To Lies
by itsthetruth
Summary: SEQUEL TO HOLD ON TIGHT Torchwood 3 has fallen... 2 months after watching Canary Wharf burn, they havent seen eachother since. Its time to end this once and for all... GWACK! Ianto/Martha Owen/Tosh Doc/River occasional Amy/Rory sequel-We Soldier On
1. Back With A BANG

_The date is the 12th of December. Andrew Davidson was at court today, sentenced guilty by the jury for treason. Due to the seriousness of his actions, he has been jailed for a definite 6 years, before being trialed again if any more evidence is found. Andrew, 36 was Gwen Cooper's unofficial liason, and one of her bestfriends. He helped the public enemy escape the law and make her way to Canary Wharf, she is reason to believe the cause of the Dalek attack back in October, which left the whole world devestated and some rural areas in ruins. We thank god everyday for the extra terrestrials leaving. It has been just over two months since the search for Cooper began. There has still been no sign of the rest of the team, but its still believed that Melody Pond had died in the explosions on the night of the attack as she was never sighted leaving the building. We remind all citizens of the world to look out for these people. Toshiko Sato, Doctor Owen Harper, Doctor Martha Jones, Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness as well as Cooper. We can still not release any information of the baby that was found inside the building. _

I kept my head down and placed the paper back on the stand outside the shop. I had no fucking idea how I was still in London after all this time, staying out of the way. I was planning on going back to Cardiff, but I didnt have anyone there now did I? My PDA so every now and then I added more and more security layers on the hub, so the pricks called the government couldnt get in. I checked the papers everyday, there was always something about us in there, mostly front page news about some lead which wasnt even real, saying they had spotted me back in Cardiff when I wasnt. I checked it to see if they had found any of them, or any news about Rivaella. She could really be dead now. I tried not to think about it though. I really missed our old life, settled down in the hub, pizza and Ianto's coffee's. I could really use one of them. I hadnt seen or heard from any of them. All I had was Jack's wrist strap, and that was useless to me. I missed my husband, my best friends. And do you know what pissed me off the most? The Doctor, promised me he'd be there for us all, and what did he do? He swanned off and left us to die. Just a phone call maybe? I was on the edge of London, heading towards the smaller villages. I managed to hitch a lift to the nearest village. It was the one next to where I needed to go. I walked through, people giving me funny looks like they recognized me. I knew this was stupid. I managed to briskly walk through for about 20 minutes before finding the place I wanted to be. I asked around without being caught and made my way up the path to a big, blue house. It looked creaky and dusty, but homey at the same time. I knocked on the door and I heard chattering and laughing from inside. The door was opened by a blonde woman who had her head turned, talking to someone inside. She started to turn to face me.

"Yeah?" She stopped and caught my glare, and gulped. She tried to shut the door but I caught my foot in it, pushing my way into the house. I walked into their living room, standing in the doorway, looking at the three people inside.

"You lot have better got some bloody explaining to do." I snapped.

I stared at The Doctor, River, Amy and Rory, all sitting still.

"YOU LEFT US TO DIE!" I screamed at The Doctor, pacing up and down. "I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THE OTHERS ARE! THEY COULD BE DEAD, AND I DONT KNOW IF RIVAELLA IS ALIVE EITHER? YOU HEARTLESS PRICK YOU LEFT US IN THE MIDDLE OF A DALEK INVASION! WITH ROSE! I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE SHE IS EITHER!"

The Doctor took out his green thing, that River used to break them free and scanned Jack's wrist strap. He punched a few numbers into it before looking into my eyes.

"This will take you back to Cardiff. Have a good life Gwen Harkness."

He pressed a final button and I was gone. I was by the bay, about 2 minutes away from the hub. That prick had sent me off again. Why couldnt I just stay with people hmm? And thats when I decided, it was time to fight back. Yeah Torchwood had fallen, and sorting this out would probably be our final mission, but we had to save the world, because Rose knew something, she wouldnt keep coming back just for Rivaella, she wasnt The Doctor's daughter. There was something more, why did the Dalek's leave so quickly? I wanted my silly big dysfunctional family back. And thats when it hit me, shit. The twins. The Doctor left with the twins, I didnt even have a chance to get them back. The Doctor may be a coward and a twat at times but he was safe. I had to get into the hub somehow. But not now. I needed contact with just one of them at least, but not Jack. They'd expect me to go to Jack first, I had to be unpredictable. And for the first time in 2 months, I took the phone out of my pocket, and tried to ring one of them. I didnt bother before, reckoned the phones would be bugged or they changed numbers to stop being tracked.

_Calling... Ianto Jones_

_075896 22405_

There was a dialing tone for about 20 seconds before someone answered.

"Congratulations! To win your prize please answer the following question..." Said a cheesy, English accent. "What was the purpose of the life knife?"

"It went together with the glove, to create a stronger bond because it was made with the same metal, made a stronger connection to bring back Suzie Costello." I replied quickly, looking round to see if anyone was watching.

"Gwen?" Ianto's voice had gone back to its Welsh, normal accent. "Oh my god its you." I could hear his throat choking up from tears. "Where are you?"

"I stayed in London all this time, managed to track The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River down this afternoon, and what does he do? He ignores all my questions and sends me back here, to Cardiff using Jack's wrist strap. What about you?"

"Cornwall. Been here about 3 weeks, spent a week in Devon before that then a month before that in Kent. There's so much stuff about all of us over the news!"

"Yeah I know Ianto, look we need to meet ok?" I mumbled as someone started staring. I started to walk towards the water tower, it was risky but I couldnt be watched. "Ianto, I've been keeping the security going through my PDA, I know everyone elses isnt working because I tried contacting you. Do you think the invisbile lift still works?"

"Yeah should do, nobody else apart from us knew about it. The government doesnt have a clue about it. They are probably just guarding the tourist centre entrance. Why?"

"I need to get into the hub, and I think I'm being watched." I said, stepping onto the lift. It slowly went to down with a jolt. "It worked!" I whispered. "Do you think you can make your way back to Wales by the end of the day?"

"Your taking the piss arent you? The whole world is looking for us Gwen! It took me 2 months to get to Cornwall from London for christ sake!"

"I know and I'm sorry Ianto but you know I wouldnt ask if it wasnt urgent!" I said stepping off the lift, looking round for UNIT. I walked over to my computer and brought up emergency protocol 7. "Ianto I need the password for 7, I dont know how much longer were gonna be away for."

"Jumping Jack flash."

I smirked and thought of my husband, I did miss him.

"I could probably get there for the early hours of tomorrow morning."

"Thanks." I smiled, brilliant Ianto, brilliant!

"I'll see you later."

The alarms started flashing, and all the main big screens showed: _Activating Emergency Protocol 7_

So much for being quiet. Now all I could do was sit and wait. I had things to do though. I picked up my phone, and pressed ring.

_Calling... The Doctor_

_07700 900 461_

It rang for a while before the answer phone kicked in. I hung up and tried a different number.

_Calling... The TARDIS_

_01523 665894_

"Hello?" The Doctor answered.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

"Ah Gwen."

"NO DONT YOU AH GWEN ME! We need your help! Why did you leave us?"

"I had to protect my family."

"What and leave your best friends to die?"

There was a long pause.

"Sorry Gwen, I gotta go." He quickly said before hanging up.

Couldnt hold down a conversation that man. I paced round the hub nervously, hearing the soldiers upstairs trying to get inside. I bit my lip as the hours past.

2.09 am.

UNIT had stopped trying to get in for the last 4 hours, leaving this the perfect time for Ianto to show up. I was starting to drop off, my eyes slowly closing, laying on the sofa.

"Hey sleeping beauty."

I was so glad to hear a normal Welsh voice after months of being away. I sleepily opened my eyes.

"IANTO!" I yelped and jumped up, grabbing him into a hug.

He squeezed me tightly before wiping away the tears of happiness rolling down my cheeks. I pulled away and grinned at him, I was glad to see Ianto.

"So." I said to him, as we sat down on the sofa. "Tell me everything that happened from your point of view."

"Well." He sighed, looking at me. "The Daleks started heading for Canary Wharf, so Rose and Rhys teleported away. We all managed to get out of the building, we ran off in seperate directions, I think Martha was heading for Southampton, her uncle had left her a motor boat in his will, and she was gonna escape on that I reckon. Please though Gwen, what about the boys?"

"You know they are safe with The Doctor... But I didnt manage to get them back, I was in the house litterally 30 seconds before being sent off again. It dawned on me as soon as I re appeared." I mumbled, leaning my head on Ianto's shoulder.

CRASH

Ianto jumped up, looking towards the door at the noise.

"Its ok." I said clutching his arm lightly. "Its UNIT trying to get in again, but I have beem adding extra security layers on for the last two months, there aint no way they are gonna get in Yan." I whispered.

He looked into my eyes. "Gwen... We need to get out of here, the others, we need to get to them. We need to sort this out once and for all."

_I always thought that seeing Canary Wharf crash and burn was our last tale. But it wasnt. We still have to tell the world the story of how we ran from the law, the whole stupid planet against us. Our lives had been turned upside down. And there was no doubt in saying, this was the last mission we would be doing. The last, final act of Torchwood. _


	2. Returning To London

After a ten minute run away from UNIT shooting at us, Me and Yan managed to get on a train. We kept our heads down and took the train to London, just about staying out of sight. We had managed to pack up the stuff we needed, carried in a small backpack by Ianto. We had to get to London, and see who we could contact, there had to be someone left in the world who wasnt against us. London was a risky place, the centre of the investigation looking for us. The whole planet thought we were terrorists or something. I reached over to the empty seats next to us, and picked up a paper left there. The headline read: _ARE THEY BACK FOR ONE LAST FIGHT?_

_Reports have been recieved today of sightings of Gwen Cooper on Cardiff Bay where the Torchwood hub is located. An emergency protocol was set off from the inside, presumably by Cooper, but no idea how she gained acess to the underground base. UNIT officers spent hours trying to get in but no luck so far. After hours, there was a sighting of a man, similiar to one of Ianto Jones, appearing by the bay's water tower at ten past two that morning. Half a hour later, there was a mass shooting by UNIT as Jones and Cooper ran from the bay, whilst being shot at, and were chased before being lost somewhere in the city. The baby found in the rummage of Canary Wharf can now be confirmed as alive and healthy. Nobody has any idea of how the newborn survived, but DNA tests are being taken as it is supsected to be one of the criminals child._

I started to cry with happiness. My baby was alive and thats all that mattered at this time. I passed Ianto the paper as he read it.

"We were saw? Fuck we need to be more careful. But she's alive, thats great!" Ianto said beaming. He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me tightly.

I woke up to the screaming of: "OH MY GOD ITS THEM!"

Ianto grabbed my hand and pulled me up, and we ran, thank god we were already at London. We headed down the ailse, past the staring and gasping people. We were stopped by a single UNIT soldier, who had made his way on board. He pointed his gun at us and told us to freeze.

"Now." Said Ianto, lifting his other spare hand up to the soldiers face. "This is what happened from our point of view..." He said before knocking the gun out of the way and punching him to the floor. He dragged me past quickly, hands still intwined, and onto the ground, as we ran hand in hand throught the busy platform. We headed out of the station and walked briskly before entering a quiet cafe in a back street.

We sat down and had coffee, not as good as Ianto's, but we couldnt afford to be fussy right now. I took a sip of the bland drink before looking at Ianto, sitting nervously rubbing his hands together in the cold winter air.

"What's the date?" I ask, breaking the silence.

"Erm. 13th I think."

"Wow, do you reckon this'll be over by christmas?"

Ianto smirked. "Chance'd be a fine thing." He said sarcastically.

A man from behind the till walked, over and put the recipt on the table.

"Shit have you got any money?" I asked.

"Might have enough..." He mumered, opening it up.

Instead of seeing the bill, the peice of paper had writing on it.

_Fountain in Hyde Park. 1 hours time._

"It could be a trick." I whispered, looking at the man behind the counter who was washing up.

"We have to risk it Gwen."

An hour later, and here we were. We had brought our guns with us, just in case. People came and went, sitting for their lunches at the fountain.

"Well you've been busy havent you?" A voice said from next to us. We were too busy looking around when who we were looking for was right next to us. We slowly turned our heads to see Owen next to us. "Dont make any sudden reactions!" He hissed.

"I, I, oh my god!" I gasped, starting to cry, looking round the park. "Where were you?"

"I was hiding up north, Newcastle. But I read the paper and they said there was sightings of you two, and I knew you'd come here to try and contact the rest of us. Then I saw a report on the TV as I walked past a electronic shop that you had punched the UNIT soldier down and had ran off, so it was only a matter of time."

"Ok, so we have 3 of us, 3 to go. And to find The Doctor and find out what the fuck his problem is, get my sons back and rescue Rivaella." Growled Ianto.

Suddenly our eyes all snapped to a sudden flash to the right of us. A camera.

"Shit!"

UNIT appeared out of nowhere and we all sprinted off, thank god we were used to running, we'd be fucked otherwise. We were being shot at, one nearly hitting me as I quickly dodged it. We ran off, madly before hijacking a car and ripping off the number plates. We drove for a long time, onto the motor way, before pulling over by a empty space, where a burger van usually is, but wasnt. I pulled myself forwards, so I was between Ianto and Owen's heads in the front.

"So." I said, breathlessly.

"We need to contact the others." Said Owen, pulling my phone from out of my hand and plugging it into the handsfree set in the front of the car, and started dialling. "Well if he's not gonna pick up his phone, let's call my sister shall we?"

_Calling... Amy Pond._

_07585551477_

"Hello?" She picked up straight away.

"Amy it's me." Said Owen.

"OWEN OH MY GOD! Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm with Ianto and Gwen."

"Thank god, I saw the reports of them, I knew they'd ok though."

"Now, what the fuck is going on with The Doctor? Dissapearing and nearly getting us killed, not helping Gwen?"

"He said its a fixed point in time and space, what happens must always happen, and we cant be there for it. Torchwood must fight this battle without us. I'm really sorry Owen. Me and Rory and Melody want to be there to help you, but we know how dangerous it is changing a fixed point, the world will blow up." She said, starting to cry.

"Hey, hey! Come on Amy! It'll be fine." He soothed her. "Seeya after this is all over?"

"Yeah, bye."

We started to drive along the road, not knowing which way we were going. After ten minutes of driving, the phone rang again.

"Its a call from a phone box." Ianto muttered, before his eyes lighted up, answering it.

"Congratulations! To win your prize please answer the following question..." That bloody cheesey English accent again, Owen rolled his eyes. "Please name the two pets we keep inside the hub!"

"Cardiff and Janet." Martha. Martha, it was her voice.

"Martha?" Ianto's tears were streaming down his face.

"Yan? Oh my god baby! Ssh its ok. I'm fine." Her voice filled with tears replied.

"Martha!" I said gleefully. "Were with Owen too, where were you hiding?"

"Birmingham, but I saw those reports too! So I'm heading towards you lot, probably 10 minutes away. I'm in a phone box-" Silence.

"Marth?" Asked Ianto, concerned.

"I've been shot." Shouts of pain escaped her. "Yan, tell the boys I always loved them."

"MARTHAAA!" Ianto screamed.

The line cut dead and he snatched my PDA from the back seat. He scanned the phone before looking at Owen who was driving.

"Keep going this way, and put your foot down." He snarled, trying to keep calm.

Within minutes we saw Martha fall to the ground, still alive, about 20 metres from us. UNIT came and took her, while the press and hundreds of people gathered round, mainly shouting, each claiming they had found a terrorist. Ianto opened the door, climbing out of the car.

"Ianto, no!" Me and Owen hissed. He pointed his gun at the soldier dragging Martha, and shot him in the shoulder, as everyone, including Martha stared, as UNIT soldiers started shooting at us, just missing.

"RUN!" Martha screamed from the pavement. Ianto hopped inside and we drove off, and was back on the motorway by the time they could get another vechile to collect Martha.

_So we still had 3, thats not bad, 3. Ianto had relieved his anger and was focused on sorting out the world again. The sun was starting to set and we drove over the hill. We still had pretty far to go._

Please review!


	3. Rescue and Escape

Martha was laying helpless, and we didnt know how to help her. We didnt have Tosh, or Jack. We were practically useless, I wont lie. We drove on until morning, we wasnt really tired. We didnt have time for being tired really. We eventually found are way back on the edges of London again and decided to stay around until we could find Tosh or Jack. We walked over to a news stand and started reading the latest update on us from our bestio's - the press.

_Scandal has broken out today as on the midway point between London and Birmingham four of the Torchwood team was spotted. Doctor Martha Jones was in a call box and was shot, before she ran off, limping. She collapsed after running for four blocks and as she was being taken by the police and UNIT. Cooper, Harper and Jones were spotted, driving up in a car with no number plates. Ianto Jones, her husband, got out of the car and shot the soldier handling Doctor Jones in the shoulder before a open fire was assembled upon them. They once again escaped via the British motorway. Doctor Martha Jones has been treated and put into custody for questioning with no chance of appeal. The child found in the wreckage of Canary Wharf who survived healthy and well has been confirmed as Rivaella Kiara Harkness. The daughter of Cooper (Harkness) and Harkness, who had been believed dead after finding a body to her description in a ditch by Canary Wharf. Harkness' daughter, Alice Carter, has been taken in by police to look after her sister, and placed under a witness protection scheme, protected by the government at all times. Still no appearances from Toshiko Sato or Captain Jack Harkness so far. _

"Brilliant." Owen muttered as we put the papers back on the stand.

"Could be worse." I mumbled back.

"True."

We wandered through the freezing streets of the outskirts of London, keeping our heads down, everyone christmas shopping.

"So!" piped up Owen, after about 10 minutes of walking around. "As we dont have Jack, that makes you in charge Gwen. What do we do?"

"What do you expect Owen?" I shouted at him, as there was nobody else in the street. "I know no more than you do! I havent seen my husband or my daughter in nearly 3 months!"

"Dont get snappy Gwen!" He shouted back. "I havent seen Tosh for that time and Ianto hasnt seen Martha or his two sons in that time either!"

"I'm sorry." I sighed as he pulled me into a hug.

We walked past a electronic store, looking at our faces on the telly screens, when it suddenly said: _NEWS FLASH_

_Urgent news has been released by Thames House that tonight at 6 o' clock, the child of Gwen Cooper and Captain Jack Harkness will be executed. It has been predicted by experts Rose Tyler and Rhys Williams from higher orders from UNIT which we cannot reveal, that the child is a threat to the human race in the future, Rose, was at the first battle of Canary Wharf and helped save the world. The execution of the baby will be at Canary Wharf, saving the world from Torchwood forever. Groups of haters of the terrorists have started to celebrate across the world, and its said once the child is dead, the world should be at peace one again. _

I didnt even realise I was screaming. We were running, through London and finding the car again, driving. The phone started to ring again. Unknown number.

"Maybe its Tosh?" mumered Ianto. "Congratulations! You have won a prize! Please answer the following question... What is the chemical name for Retcon?"

"Compound B67." Tosh, it was Tosh. "I've just seen the news, fuck if they come after us, we have to save Rivaella!"

"Babe, where are you?" Asked Owen, driving manically.

"We have a hour, and I'm by Canary Wharf, we'll get inside, be there for 6 roughly. We dont have time to plan, or even get Jack."

"She's right." Yan turned to me. "Even though Martha is in jail, we cant let them kill her!"

I said nothing. They were gonna kill my baby. Murder her, she was just a child.

We met Tosh outside Canary Wharf. There was plenty of massive hugs, and a loving kiss from Owen.

"I'm going in on my own." I said, the first thing I had said since finding out. "And!" I said, cutting them off as they tried to argue. "Dont even argue, I need you to leave, please trust me." I pushed past them and into the building.

I had hundreds of soliders and police officers launching at me, but it was some mother internal instinct, I just walked past, not even flinching. Everything went in slow motion. I walked into the top floor, cameras flashing and people shouting as I was pushed to the floor. In the middle of the floor was a podium, with Rivaella strapped to a baby seat. UNIT soldiers grabbed me and threw me to the floor but I screamed and threw them off to me, took my gun out, and ran and grabbed a crying Rivaella, and balanced her on my hip, aiming my gun at Rose's head, who was standing behind us. Dozens of guns were cocked behind me, pointing at the back of my head.

"Dont think I wont shoot!" I shouted.

I suddenly felt a pair of hands around my waist.

"Ssh. I'm wearing the perception filter."

I wanted to throw my arms around him, my amazing, gorgeous husband. Jack had come back to save me. I slowly took the wrist strap and put it round his wrist, not even he knew I had whilst I kept Rose talking.

"Why Rose? What is it? Why do you want us dead, her dead?"

She smirked. "It was a pity when I found out she wasnt The Doc's daughter. So I thought you'd all pay for it."

"YOUR A FUCKED UP PSYCHO!" I screamed at her. Jack put his hands underneath Rivaella, cradling her gently. "So this is why I'm doing this..." I shouted and pushed a button on his wrist strap, and him and Rivaella dissapeared. The guards pushed me to my knees and arrested me. It was over. I had had my time running, and the rest of them could carry on running too. But not for me. I knew they were safe somewhere and that's what was important.

The next day, there was a live trial on television, they was gonna re do the trial, now they had me and Martha. They didnt have the others but everytime they got one more of us, it would be done again, trying to prosecute us for something else. I stood inbetween Martha and Andy, hands linked as we defended ourselves. A statement was read out.

_Today is December 15th, the trial of 'Torchwood 3' has brought forward, new evidence with two new suspects have been taken in. Gwen Elizabeth Harkness you have been sentenced to prison for life with no chance of appeal. Doctor Martha Jones you have been sentenced with 30 years to prison with a chance of bail after serving 25 years and Andrew Davidson you have been given the same sentence, no different charge._

Andy just looked down at the floor, and Martha started crying.

"NO WAY!" I shouted! "YOU LOT HAVE NO IDEA WHAT EVEN HAPPENED! ROSE BROUGHT THEM HERE!" I screamed at them as they led us away. At least they were considerate to let me and Martha be in the same cell. We were gonna be eachothers company for a long time, I wasnt gonna see Andy again, well not until he got out, and Jack and the others couldnt come to us, they were still on the run. We sat against the wall in our cell, Martha had been crying for a month, we had missed christmas, and I was just staring into space. I sighed before jumping up, feeling a burning in my pocket.

"OW!" I yelped.

"What is it Gwen?"

I took a black little flappy book out of my pocket and opened it, and it read: _Were coming to get you, dont ever think I'd just abadon you Gwen, you was gonna give us your baby, and I said I'd always protect you, as well as Jack and Martha and the boys._

"Huh." I said, loud enough for Martha to hear, but not anybody else. "Good luck with that." And I threw Martha the paper.

"The Doctor's psychic paper..." She whispered, looking at me. "Maybe he wasnt abandoning us after all."

"But we rang Amy, he said he couldnt be there for us, something about a fixed point?"

"A fixed point in time and space, what happens must always happen." She mumbled. "Were gonna have to break oursleves out, he doesnt literally mean 'were coming to get you', he's gonna help us somehow..." Her voice trailed off as she looked down, back at the psychic paper. "Gwen's pocket, look in Gwen's pocket. Martha, frequency 54. Oh and it doesnt do wood."

I put my hand in my pocket and took out the green stick thing River used to escape with the Ponds and what The Doctor used to send me back to Cardiff.

"The Doctors sonic screwdriver!" She gasped, snatching it out of my hand, before fiddling it and pointing it at the door. It swung open and I quickly looked at the clock on the wall. Half 4 in the morning. There were gonna be less guards around.

"Wait!" I hissed at Martha, as she tried to leave. I ran over to my bed and pulled up my matress, underneath I had been hiding my stun gun from the old days at Torchwood. I picked it up and ran over to Martha again. "Let's go." I said, waving the stun gun at her and she grinned.

We made our way along the corridors, trying to avoid the prison guards. We were gonna head to the kitchens, our the fire escape and over the fence, the only one that wasnt electrified. We made our way down 3 flights of stairs without getting caught, and with only one left we got caught.

"Where are you going then ladies eh? Going to destroy the world again like you did last time?" The burly guard snarled in our faces.

"Please sir." I said, acting innocent and sweet, battering my eyelashes at him. "I know I've been a bwad wittle gwirl." I said before stun gunning him, and he fell to the floor. "I swear to god when I see Jack..." I muttered.

"Your the one that sent him off..." Martha hissed, I shot her a glare and we started laughing.

We ran into the kitchens and ran over to the fire escape, and Martha soniced it as alrams started going off.

"Shit." I mumbled, we ran out, soniced the door shut so they thought the alarm was a fault and hopped over the fence. We leaned against the fence breathlessly. Wow, I had just escaped from prison?

Please review!


	4. Goodbyes Locked In A Pendant

Me and Martha made our seperate ways, finding our own families. It wouldve been easier to track down us down if we were together anyway. I made my way back to our house and Martha to Rhiannon's. We only had a certain amount of time before they noticed we were gone anyway. I hoped Jack was at the house, we never officially registered living there, so the government wouldnt come sniffing round, looking for us. Since we couldnt get to a TV or newspaper, we didnt know where Ianto, Jack, Tosh or Owen would be, most probably seperated, once again. I made my way down to our house, and unlocked the door. I had kept my key with me always, just incase. Everything was dark and I made my way slowly up the stairs. The landing light turned on and Jack stepped out, pointing a gun at me as I kept to the shadows.

"Get out." He snarled.

"Jack." I whispered, standing out of the shadows. "It's me." I raced up the stairs and jumped into his arms, he squeezed me tightly, as I started to cry. "I've missed you." I bawled.

He said nothing and just stroked my hair before putting me down and taking me by the hand, into Rivaella's nursery. She was sound asleep in her cot, her little chest rising and falling. I started to break down, watching her, my perfect little angel.

"She was alive all this time..." I whispered. Jack pulled his arm around my shoulder and squeezed me.

"Where's Martha?"

"Rhi's. She went to see if Ianto was there." I sighed and rested my head against his chest.

We stayed silent for a few minutes, watching Rivaella before hearing those oh-so-familiar engines. We ran to the landing and looked out of the window, into the back garden, to see the twin carrier, with Maxwell and Tyler asleep inside but with The TARDIS gone. I snuck out to the garden, picked them up and rushed them back inside, taking them out of the carrier and let them sleep against the pillows.

"We missed their birthday..." I whispered, crying. Those poor boys and our little girl, born into such mess, the whole world after their parents. They were never gonna have a normal life like this, but thinking about it, they were they gonna have a normal life anyway? I picked up my mobile and cautiously dialled the number.

_Ianto Jones_

_075896 22405_

"Congratulations! You hav-" Said Ianto before I cut him off mid sentence.

"Dont give me all that bullshit Yan, you know its me." I muttered. "We heard The TARDIS and he just left the boys in our back garden and left, we didnt even see him."

"Shit, right." He mumbled something to Martha. "Erm, well you have just escaped from prison, so its gonna be hard as in a matter of minutes the information will be released to the public. We'll be over as soon as we can."

We brought Rivaella downstairs and within ten minutes, they were running inside our front door, making sure they wern't followed, they grabbed the boys and showered them with kisses and hugs. They put them in their carrier before having a cuddle with Rivaella, both still shocked but glad of her still being alive. None of us had had the time to take all that had happened this year in, one thing happened after the other.

"Gwen." Said Martha, looking cautiously at me, tears pricking from her eyes. She tried to speak but couldnt, just looked down at Rivaella.

"They know your out." Whispered Ianto. "We have to leave, get out of the country. This is gonna be our final goodbye."

Me and Jack both gasped, and I started to cry.

"What about us, Torchwood?" Jack managed to choke.

"Torchwood is done, over and you know that full well Jack!" Martha snapped at him, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Your my best friends, I need you. You cant leave." I cried, pulling Martha and Ianto into a hug.

"Here." Ianto said, taking a locket out of his inside pocket and passing it to us. "Its for Rivaella."

It was like a dish, a beautiful silver pendant, with the words 'Rivaella' carved one side and the other 'Torchwood' I opened it up and inside was a picture of us all the day she was born. Torchwood 3, our team - Yan, Martha, Jack, Me, Owen and Tosh. Also inside was a folded up piece of paper, with writing on.

_Dear Rivaella, _

_Please dont ever think we abandoned you, we risked our lives for you, we all love you. I know the boys will miss you terribly but by the time your able to read this and understand it properly, you probably wont remember us. I know its hard to understand why your life is like the way it is, believe me it used to be normal. Well, what we define as normal. You would have seen the most amazing things sweetheart. We didnt want to leave you and Mummy and Daddy, their our bestfriends. We'll turn up one day, dont you worry._

_We love you, remember that._

_Uncle Yan and Aunty Martha_

_..._

_Dear Rivaella, _

_I know everything is scary for you, believe me I know. We knew something could happen so we wrote these letters for you. I'm sorry you never got to meet us, well you did but you would have forgotten us by now. Please remember we loved you, and wanted to save you no matter what. Maybe we'll meet again some day?_

_We love you._

_Auntie Tosh and Uncle Owen_

_..._

_Dear Rivaella,_

_I know your most probably gonna hear the worst things about us, but we are sorry. But we made a promise to be back for your 13th birthday, and you have the time of your life. We didnt mean to leave you and your Aunties and Uncles and you Mum and Dad. Everything is very complicated. Life has to go on, and were sorry we cant put this all right. What happens must always happen. _

_We love you, please be safe, and if you need us, use this pendant, you'll know what to do._

_The Doctor and River._

_..._

They were leaving Wales. I couldnt believe it. If we needed help, we were screwed, we still had no idea where Tosh and Owen were, and still nothing from The Doctor and River or Amy and Rory. We were really screwed big time. Torchwood was no more. I didnt know if I could accept that. We all said our final goodbyes and they drove off.

My bestfriends and godsons left my house, for the last time. I was never gonna see them again.

I turned to Jack with tears falling from my face. "What now?"

He looked down at me, tears forming in his own eyes as well. "We keep doing what we do."

He clutched my hand as we looked out of the window, the sun starting to rise. Within minutes the whole world would go mad, us escaping from prison. We needed to find Rose, before it was too late.

_Rivaella Kiara Harkness._

_Maxwell Jack Jones._

_Tyler Owen Jones._

_The children of Torchwood. _

_We all wondered if we were doomed, if bringing the children into this life was a massive mistake. We loved them of course, but were we good parents doing this to them?_

_To be honest, I just wanted to be back in the hub, with everyone else, having one of Ianto's coffees or out chasing Janet after another escape._

_I guess we take those sorts of things for granted..._

Please review!


	5. That Short Family Moment

_CRUCIAL BREAKING NEWS_

_Former dangerous terrorists Doctor Martha Jones and Gwen Harkness, who caused the Dalek attack in October have escaped from prison. Guard Lenny Henux was found, stunned inside the prison with the kitchen door wide open. It is reason to believe they escaped through the fire exit in the prisons kitchen. Police have suspicions they made their way back into the centre of Cardiff before going to find their families. Jones was spotted nearby the Cronwell council estate but no further reports of her yet. No sightings of Harkness. There has still been no sight of her baby, as she dissapeared from thin air during what was her execution. Alice Carter, her older sister who had been caring for her, has been sent home with no further question. The rest of the Torchwood team - Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato and Doctor Owen Harper were sighted outside Canary Wharf minutes before Gwen Harkness' appearance at the execution, but dissapeared and havent been seen since. Still no sign of Melody Pond._

I turned back from the telly and carried on feeding Rivaella. She was progressing well for her age, eating solid foods but still at the right size thank god. She gurgled as I told her stories of Torchwood.

"And then, your Daddy appeared, and shot the nasty blowfish in the head. He had been away see? But he came back for us."

At that point Jack walked in, kissing Rivaella on the head and me on the lips.

"And your Uncle Ianto thought he had shot him!" Jack chuckled, taking a sip from a cup of tea I made him.

"His face at the time still cracks me up now!" I laughed. "In the good old days..." I sighed, cleaning the counters whilst Jack swapped with me and fed Rivaella.

We stayed quiet, letting to gurgles of Rivaella fill the air.

"Jack..." I sighed, as he looked at me. "How long do we have? Y'know til they track us down here?"

"I could probably tamper with their system, with the Torchwood tech you managed to get from the hub, give us a month maybe." He mumbled, turning back to feeding our daughter.

"Do you think he'll come back for us?" I asked, sitting down at the small table next to Jack. "The Doctor?"

"Not for a while." He said sighing, picking up the empty bowl of Rivaella's and placed it in the sink. "But we need to get hold of Owen and Tosh, even if its just to tell them Ianto and Martha got the boys back and they've gone." He stared at me as I picked her up, placing her on my lap. "At least we know were definitley gonna see him in 13 years time..."

She let out a small stiffered yawn and Jack grinned.

"Looks like someone's tired then!" I said, placing her in her carrier from The Doctor, that was sitting on the table. Jack came and sat with me, as we watched our little girl fall asleep. He dragged his arm over mine and I layed my head on his chest. I picked up the locket that was sitting on the table and looked at the engraved words each side.

After about 15 minutes of watching Rivaella, we were startled by the sound of my mobile ringing.

"Shit." I mumbled picking it up and looking at the flashing screen.

_UNKNOWN NUMBER_

Jack slowly took it out of my hand and answered it cautiously on loudspeaker.

"Hello?"

"Jack its Tosh."

We breathed out, relieved.

"Where are you? Are you with Owen?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm with him."

"I'm gonna kill you Harkness!" He shouted in the background.

"Your out Gwen?"

"Yes, dont worry were ok, we have Rivaella it's ok."

"Where's Martha?"

"The Doctor dropped the boys off in our garden yesterday night, we didnt even see him, just heard The TARDIS engines and there they were, anyway she went to Rhiannon's and we called them, they came and got them and..." I stammered. "They left Tosh. They have left the country forever, gone into hiding."

"Fuck." Owen murmered in the background. "What do we do now Jack?" Owen asked. "We have to find Rose and sort this out, so we can go back to the hub and have normal lives again? We cant run from the law forever! What do we do?"

Jack said nothing. He stared at the phone for a while.

"Jack?" I whispered to him.

"We hide, have lives and forget Torchwood. Stay hidden."

"WHAT?" Me and Tosh shouted.

"Ok Jack. He's right, we cant fight this."

"This isnt how we do things at Torchwood!" I exclaimed.

"Were not exactly Torchwood anymore are we?" He snapped at me.

I tutted at him in disgust picking up Rivaella. "We will always be Torchwood, no matter what." I walked away from him, opened the front door and quickly slammed it.

I raced over to the phone and picked up the emergency bag from the floor.

"We gotta go, we've got company." I hissed, and slammed the phone down as the front door started banging, nearly crashing in.

We ran out of the back door and through the whole in the fence, The Doctors fault, parking The TARDIS a little too close. We ran down the back alleyway to be met by UNIT. We turned round and ran the other way, ducking down from the bullets coming towards us. Jack fell back in agony, he was shot in the back. Tears fell down my face but I knew I had to keep going. I carried on running as the soldiers came after me, I ran through streets and streets trying to keep a crying Rivaella calm. I remembered the one place I could still go. I ran as fast as I could to the studio flat Andy had set all the computers up for us in. I quickly unlocked the door, still having the key and shut it, doing all the bolts and locks up. I looked over and everything was still as we left it. There was a small, wooden cot in the corner, Andy must have put it there before going to prison, thinking I may need somewhere to hide with Rivaella. I put her inside the cot, cooing at her before sitting down at the computers.

I tried to see if I could hook up that subwave chat through the PDA's from all that time ago, when we was first on the run in different countries. I took about half a hour but I managed to get it.

_Gwen Harkness was added to the call._

_Toshiko Sato was added to the call._

_Ianto Jones was added to the call._

_Gwen Harkness: Everyone ok?_

_Ianto Jones: Fine, were in France, went on the boat, just managed to get to the coast._

_Toshiko Sato: Were in Scotland, less attention to us all up there. _

_Gwen Harkness: Jack got shot._

_Toshiko Sato: Shit._

_Gwen Harkness: UNIT. When we hung up it was because UNIT found us, we ran out the back but Jack got shot, so I had to keep running. I dont know where he is. I'm in that studio flat Andy managed to get, with Rivaella. _

_Ianto Jones: Your on your own?_

_Gwen Harkness: Yes. _

_Toshiko Sato: Shit UNIT are picking up the signal of this chat._

_End of call._

I sighed and started to cry. I was all alone with my baby, had no idea what to do. I put my hand in my pocket and took out Rivaella's pendant and I put it to my lips.

_We love you, please be safe, and if you need us, use this pendant, you'll know what to do._

"I need you." I whispered.

Nothing.

Absolutely nothing.

I was expecting The TARDIS to appear, ha.

But then it came, the whirring out of nowhere, the big blue box standing inside the flat. I picked up the bag and Rivaella and pushed open the doors. Inside was The Doctor and River, standing around the control panel.

"Now its time we helped you." He smiled.

...

...

...

Please review!


	6. Face To Face

**A/N - There is a lot of people alerting this story as well as Hold On Tight, please please please make sure you have read Nobody Wants To Be Alone first, otherwise it might not make sense, thanks!**

He ran round the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons. River came over to me and gave me a massive hug before taking Rivaella from my arms whilst I spoke to The Doctor.

"He got shot."

"I know Gwen."

"What's your plan?"

"We find Rose."

"Even if we send Rose back and deal with her, everyone's still gonna be after us Doctor!"

He stopped, and pulled me into a hug. "I know." He whispered. "I'm sorry."

He pulled away and carried on running round the console, I took a seat next to River and sighed, sitting down with a thump.

"What about Tosh and Owen? And Martha and Ianto and the boys?"

"Yep, were gonna need them. First stop, Hotel Aguado, Dieppe."

We materialized on the French coast, not even having the chance to walk towards the door, in they came. Ianto rushed in with the boys followed by Martha with 2 small bags. She dropped them and rushed right up to me, squeezing me tightly. We didnt have to say anything really, there was no words for what was going on.

"Tosh and Owen." I mumered to The Doctor, who nodded at me. River went to help the Doctor so that Me, Ianto and Martha could have a little cuddle with Rivaella and the boys together. Tears sprung to my eyes as I watched the boys sit with Rivaella. I wanted everything to be normal again, so much.

We relanded in the middle of nowhere. Well Scotland at least. I opened the doors to see Tosh and Owen sprinting round the corner and seeing us.

"UNIT!" Owen shouted as they ran inside, practially collapsing and we luckily flew off before they saw The TARDIS.

We flew off into the vortex so we could discuss what we were gonna do.

"So... a plan!" Said The Doctor.

"Kill Jack bloody Harkness." Grumbled Owen, we knew he didnt mean it though.

"We could try and see if we could get into the hub?" I said. "I know its gonna be risky, do you think they could of got inside by now?"

"No." Piped up Ianto. "You activated 7 remember? You asked for the password on the phone."

"Good idea doing that." Smiled Tosh weakly.

"I could try and get into the hub I suppose..." He pulled the scanner round and started typing, The TARDIS made a strange whirring sound and he ran around the other side. River pulled the scanner towards her and read it.

"How the fuck?" She frowned. "Somehow, UNIT has put a time bubble on the hub? How did they do that, they dont have the tech?"

"NO!" Shouted Tosh, slapping her hand to her head. "They used our own stuff against us, the time bubble from when we had the 27 planets! Shit, mega shit!" Owen reached his arm around her, kissing her head.

"That means they've got into the if they have got into the hub, they have access to all our stuff..." I said, everyone except The Doctor and River's eyes widened, looking at eachother.

"What? Whats wrong?" Asked River, shaking my arm.

"Erm, well." I said, looking round at everyone. "Were screwed."

"Its only a bit of tech though Gwen?"

"Its more than that." Whispered Owen. "Every piece of information of us is stored in there even on Rivaella and the boys, theres trackers and medical history. And, well... We have this thing, if someone gets killed by a alien, to cover it up we can implant a medical disease or some kind of natural death, well deaths that can happen for humans, in their biology, so when there's a autopsy by the NHS or UNIT or whatever, that's what the results will show. But we can also plant it in someone who's living so they will die eventually from that... I just hope they havent figured that out yet."

"So, they could kill all you lot, any second?" River gulped. "That's why you were so insistant on putting more and more protection on the hub..."

We were spinning through space, going as fast as we could. Turns out The Doctor, (who was so against weapons) had a room full of them. Guns, bombs, gasses you name it, just refused to use it, but The TARDIS apparently knew he'd need it one day according to River.

So Ianto, Owen, Martha, Tosh and River armed themselves with heavy weapons, The Doctor with his screwdriver that Martha had finally given back to him, and me with my handgun from Torchwood, I didnt want to let go of the memories, we had fought so many battles with just them simple handguns, so thats what I was doing now.

I stood at the door, everyone behind me, armed to the teeth and ready for battle. I slowly opened the doors and there we were. Canary Wharf... again. But this time it was different. The whole room was cleared, and it was just that white wall that opened into the void, and Rose and Rhys. I walked up the stairs, keeping The TARDIS out of sight on the floor below, looking at her whilst keeping all our weapons hidden very well.

"Well, well, well then. Guess you didnt need your husband to control your team after all then Gwen?"

"I've run this team plenty of times without Jack before, for months at a time, I'm not stupid."

"So what have I missed?" She smirked.

"Oh y'know, whole world after us, all trying to get killed all the time, you stealing my daughter and making me think she was dead, forgetting about her and Jack, remembering again, more hiding and running across the whole planet, escaping from prison, you trying to execute my daughter infront of the whole world. Oh and also..." We all raised our weapons, directly at her. "Me killing you, apart from that not much." I said sarcastically.

She just smiled sweetly at me, what a bitch.

"Aw babes, if you kill me, you'll never see your hubby again." She said, pressing a button on a remote in her hand.

A wall to my left showed a screen of Jack, captured. Tied in chains against the wall.

I started to cry put my had on the screen.

"Jack..." I whispered. I turned back to Rose, giving her a stern look. "But if I dont kill you, your gonna kill me and everyone else, either way I'm never gonna see him again am I?"

"NO!" She giggled. "Or... I could kill you all... together!" She pressed another button that set of a micro explosion, the beeps getting closer together and Jack was able to see us.

Martha fired a shot in Rose's direction as the wall opened up, and she left, going back to her parralel world leaving us to die.

"GWEN!" He shouted.

"I love you!" I shouted back.

...

...

I was coughing and spluttering everywhere, I looked up to find myself on the beach in the middle of nowhere. I felt myself being pulled up as I looked around.

"Gwen can you hear me?" Martha!

"Marth?" I asked as my vison came back to me.

"Looks like just a bit of concussion, your a lucky girl." Owen was next to her.

"Owen?" I looked up to Ianto holding my upper body up as I was sitting on the floor and Tosh by my side and the babies asleep in their carriers the other side. "Yan? Tosh? Whats... What's going on?" I asked, coughing everywhere.

"We managed to get out." Said Tosh smiling. "We only had a few cuts and bruises, but you got knocked out, we thought we lost you."

Ianto picked me up and took me inside the house, turns out we were in someone's front garden, on the beach. He layed me on the sofa whilst Tosh and Martha brought in Rivaella and the boys. My memories were blurry, trying to remember what happened. Jack. The Doctor and River.

We were in Canary Wharf, she blew us up, that bitch! Wait, Jack was still inside, he could survive anything, but did he think we were dead?

"Yan, where's The Doctor and River?" They all sighed and sat down around me as I sat up.

"Dont panic ok?" I nodded. "Jack thinks were all dead."

"WHAT?"

"The Doctor managed to get us all in The TARDIS, but Jack had gone, The Doc checked the CCTV and he had gone mental, broke out and used his vortex minipulator. He said he couldnt stay on this earth without you and the rest of us, and left. The government is still after us because they saw us on the CCTV by on the floor below as we were heading to The TARDIS, but The Doc took us here, gave us the keys to this place, told us to have a good life and keep our heads down and just flew off." He said the last words with such bitterness, I know what its like to be abandoned by him.

We eventually decided to get some sleep, after the hours of silent crying. Tosh put Rivaella and the boys to sleep, in the nursery they shared and then retreated to bed with Owen, the same with Ianto and Martha. I tossed and turned, I didnt know what to do. I was gonna have to raise her on my own, well I had the others, we'd have to carry on our lives without him, and he didnt know we were all fine.

I had no idea what to do...

Please review!


	7. Reflecting On The Pain

_What would you do if the love of your life thought you was dead? the pain and the suffering, he flew off to galaxies millions of lightyears away, whilst we were all sitting by a cosy fire in the welsh countryside coast, waiting for him to return, and he's left before, and I know full well he aint got nothing to come back for, cause there's nothing here for him, well not that he knows. _

"THE DOCTORS NOT A BAD MAN!"

"THATS THE 2ND TIME HE'S LEFT US, PREFERABLY TO DIE!"

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA IANTO!"

"UH, THERE WE GO AGAIN, STANDING UP FOR HIM LIKE YOU DID WHEN YOU WERE TRAVELLING WITH HIM! YOUR OBVIOUSLY NOT OVER HIM, HE HAS HIS OWN WIFE NOW!"

"I LOVE YOU YOU STUPID IDIOT! I LEFT THE DOCTOR A LONG TIME AGO, WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE LIKE THIS?"

"HE LEFT US TO DIE MARTHA!"

Stomping came down the stairs, Martha followed by Ianto, offering a encore live of tonights argument.

"WHERE YOU GOING NOW EH? OFF TO YOUR PRECIOUS DOCTOR AGAIN? BECAUSE HE'S GONE MARTHA!"

"I'M GOING TO THE KITCHEN, TO HEAT UP SOME MILK FOR OUR GODDAUGHTER BECAUSE SHE IS CRYING, UNLIKE OUR SONS WHO HAVE YOUR GENE OF SLEEPING THROUGH ANYTHING!"

"I SLEPT THROUGH THE RIFT ACTIVITY ALARM ONCE!"

Martha stomped back off upstairs with the milk and Ianto sat down in the arm chair next to us.

"Fuck sake." He mumbled, crossing his arms.

"So..." Said Owen, breaking the silence. "No chance of The Doctor coming back then?"

"SHUTUP OWEN!" We all shouted at him, even Martha from upstairs.

"Guess I better go apologize..." Mumbled Ianto before heading back upstairs.

"Well, that was..." I mumbled.

After 20 minutes and so muffling, Martha and Ianto came back down, all made up.

"Um, Tea Boy?" Asked Owen in a stupid posh voice. "Would you be so kind to make us some coffee?

"Owen." Ianto said, sitting forward, clapping his hands together. "We no longer work at Torchwood and even if we did were not there are we? Now, my job is to look after you lot, not to make coffee?"

"You do make the best in South Wales though." Said Tosh and everyone muffled there agreements. Ianto groaned, got up and went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"What was that argument about?" I whispered to Martha, as we all sat forward to listen.

She bit her lip and looked at me. "I kinda said all the running and danger and being back in The TARDIS made me miss it a bit."

We all groaned at her, rolling our eyes.

"What did you do that for?"

"Sorry!"

Ianto came back in, carrying the cups of coffee on a tray and putting them down on the coffee table. We all took a cup off, but there was still one left over. We all stared at it, we all knew it was meant for Jack.

"Oh god, sorry Gwen." Ianto stammered. "Its just force of habit."

I put my coffee down and grabbed my cardigan of the chair, put it on and walked out the front door. I went and sat on the wall outside, watching the tide peacefully sway.

"Where do you think he is?"

"Probably some bar, shagging some alien or something." I turned and looked at Ianto who had come out and sat with me.

"If it were anyone else, then yeah. But not you, you were married, he loved you like noone else Gwen."

"He didnt see us with Rivaella, didnt it occur to him she must be safe in The TARDIS, if we were all dead, she'd need someone to care for her?"

"Its Jack, he does instead of thinks."

I wiped away the tears from my eyes, thinking about all the good times we had together.

**We slowly made our way back to the hub hand in hand as it started to snow, I smiled at the sky as we watched it fall, he tickled me and picked me up as we walked through the streets. We stopped by the water tower and watch the snow settle peacefully. We stood for a good few minutes before he whispered in my ear**

**"I love you Gwen." he turned and softly kissed my lips.**

**We watched the snow fall all around us in silence.**

I really loved him, where was he?

**After we watched the film and ate pizza and just had a general laugh, Martha and Ianto left and once again me and Jack were all cuddled up in his bed. **

**"I meant what I said you know."**

**I turned up to him and kissed him, not letting go. What was I doing? it felt so right though. We broke apart and looked into each others eyes. We didnt have a chance to say anything because Jack's phone started ringing.**

I wasnt dead, none of us were. I wanted him to come back to me. His wife and his daughter.

**I was sitting on the sofa, crying when the cog door opened. I wiped my tears away quickly, as I saw Jack walk in. **

**"I took Martha and Ianto home." He said. "Gwen what's wrong?"**

**"Everything Jack. Your leaving us again, I cant deal with it. So I'm going back to Rhys." Jack's face was horrified. "Because I cant bear to be alone when you leave me again."**

**"You cant go back to him, stay in the hub, where your safe. And I'm sorry but I really have nothing to stay here for."**

**"WHAT ABOUT ALL OF US? The Doctor can go round the whole of time and space seeing everyone and anyone he likes but some of us have to stay behind Jack."**

**"You know I care about you lot, but my heart is broken and he's my doctor, he's gonna fix it."**

**I grabbed his collar and kissed him, I knew what I wanted, Jack meant the world to me, but I couldnt exactly stop him from going, so I wanted him to know what he meant to me before he went. He held onto my waist and my hands curled around his neck, as he dragged me to his office, we climbed down the hole and he pushed me onto his bed, the kisses became more intense. We ripped eachothers clothes off and everything became intense. I needed him, now.**

I thought about all the good times we had. And the bad.

**After a chat with the Doctor, Martha and Ianto decided not to go, it was best for the babies, Martha had had her fair share of travelling with The Doctor, and now she was a mum, she needed to settle down and start a whole new adventure. Martha begged me to stop Jack going, she said that we had to be together and I should tell him. Jack said his goodbyes as The Doctor waited inside the police box, coming to me last.**

**"I'm gonna miss you so much." He whispered into my hair. "I love you Gwen and always have." I gently pressed my lips onto Jack's and then pulled back smiling, he picked up his bag that was next to my feet, grinned at me and waked into the TARDIS. It started to materialize, and we all stood together watching it dissapear.**

**"I love you too." I whispered.**

I thought about when I found out about Rivaella...

**"Gwen..." They all called in the hub as I was sitting at my desk from the autopsy bay. I walked over to them nodding.**

**"Gwen sweetheart take a seat." Said Owen tapping his examintation table. "Well..." He said as I took a seat. "As you know, all members of staff are at the top of the screen here, like a speed dial as you will, so we can check on them at any time." I nodded. "I was entering the twins into the system as they are gonna be here most of the time." He said pointing at two gurgling babies on the side in their baby carrier. "I accidentally went onto you whilst doing it and..." **

**"Yeah?" **

**Everyone was staring at me.**

**"Gwen did you know you were pregnant?"**

All the pain and trauma...

**The pain of it is, after saying he'd be 5 minutes, he's been gone 3 months. The pain of it is, he didnt know I was pregnant, then again at the time I didnt either. The pain of it is, he didnt know I loved him just as much as he loved me.**

**The pain of it is - Jack wasnt there when I needed him most.**

**...**

**"Where's Gwen?" Jack asked. Everyone started looking around not looking Jack in the eye apart from Martha.**

**"Now Jack you need to be calm..." Martha started.**

**"Is she ok? Whats happened?" Said Jack freaking out.**

**I undid my cardigan so my bump was shown and stood off the lift, looking at Jack. He was staring into Martha's eyes before he caught me in his gaze, he turned to look at me. I was standing holding my bump. He stood there for a good 30 seconds. **

**"I'm sorry." I mouthed to him before stepping back onto the lift taking me back down into the hub, tears streaming down my face. As soon as the lift stopped I ran to Jack's room, picked up my bag and packed everything of mine I could see as quick as I could, picking up my gun and the Torchwood contact lenses, putting them into my eyes. I ran for the door as everyone walked in.**

**"Gwen listen-" He looked down and noticed me bag and gun. "Um, where are you going?" I turned and ran, Jack grabbed my arm but I pulled free, jumping onto the lift, by the time they had all got over to the lift, they couldnt stop it.**

**"Gwen please dont do this, I love you! Its a baby!"**

**...**

**"Gwen Cooper. I love you so much, I left because I didnt think that you loved me!" He placed his hand on my stoumach. "Even if this baby isnt mine, I want to raise it with you. I love you Gwen. Marry me?"**

**I loved this man so much, I could be carrying his baby.**

**"No Jack."**

**...**

**"Gwen... GWEN!" It was Jack, I must have zoned out, he was shaking me. "Did you here what Owen said? The baby's mine!" Jack was beaming. **

**...**

**And thats when I saw him, just standing there. I quietly walked over to him, took his hand and placed it on my bump, he turned to look at me. "Why would you think I'd want you to go?" And with just that he kissed me, such emotion went into that kiss, I loved him so much and I just hoped he wouldnt leave now. We broke apart and I grinned at him. "And I promise not to go on a runner again."**

**...**

**"Hey, hey! What's wrong?" He asked soothingly, stroking my hair.**

**"Do you actually love me?"**

**"With all my heart."**

**"Then I'll marry you."**

"Where are you Jack?" I whispered into the night air.

A/N - I know there was alot of memories from old chapters but I really wanted her to look back on everything thats happened. PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW!:D


	8. Missing Jack

I woke up to the sound of the kettle from downstairs. I headed down to find Tosh feeding Rivaella, Maxwell and Tyler in the baby gym on the floor, Martha reading a book and Ianto making coffee for everyone while Owen was in the shower. Tosh looked so happy cradling her, I thought she might have the baby blues, but I couldnt see Owen wanting to become a father.

"Morning!" I said, plonking myself next to Tosh. "Hey beautiful." I said stroking my daughters cheek, cooing at her. She was looking more and more like Jack everyday. She had his eyes, he blue whirlpool eyes. But she had my tufty black hair, she was gorgeous. "You look more and more like your Daddy each day." I whispered, kissing her on the head. Owen came downstairs and Martha went back up to use the shower. He walked over gave Tosh a kiss, Rivaella a tap on the nose and sat down.

"Gwen, do us a favour and feed the boys?" Called out Ianto.

"Yeah!" I shouted back, picking up the twins, placing one on each hip and putting them in their high chairs. I grabbed the food Yan passed out and fed them both with the help of Owen.

"Are we gonna attempt to look for him?" Asked Owen, feeding Maxwell a spoonful of food.

"No." I said calmly. "We know full well that he is gone, we dont have the hub and even if we did it'd be a struggle. He thinks were dead, he wont come back, even if he does just as a casual visit because of memories and then he'll be off again, whats the chance we'll get to him in time or it'll be years and years ahead, maybe when were all gone? We've lost him Owen, we have to move on." I sighed, looking at Rivaella. "For her sake." I said, going back to feeding Tyler.

After lunch, we thought we'd take a walk out on the beach, and got dressed up in our wellies and coats. Martha walked along the beach with Ianto's arm around her, the boys slowly toddling infront and Tosh was carrying Rivaella whilst holding Owen's hand as I slowly trailed behind them. I know it seemed like I wasnt paying much attention to my baby at the moment but I needed time to think, get my head round everything and the guys got that. How would I explain to her as she got older why the boys had their Daddy but she didnt. Even if I did explain it to her, she'd probably take it the wrong way and think he'd just left us. I thought he would stay, look after Rivaella and the boys if we were all dead, help with the funerals but, then again, this is Jack were talking about. I looked down at my ring with Jack's name engraved in it. I brought it to my lips slowly, crying and kissed it lightly. I stopped and looked out at the sea, tears falling down my face.

"Jack? Please hear me." I whispered into my wedding ring. The sea air blew over and Martha turned and looked at me sympathetically.

"Gwen? You coming?"

I smiled weakly, and sighed before looking at the calm beach. "Of course not." I whispered into the ring before I caught up with Martha as she smiled at me.

And then it pissed hard, Martha and Ianto grabbed the boys, as everyone screamed laughing, running back along the beach and into the house.

"Bloody countryside!" Moaned Owen loudly as we got inside, grabbing towels and drying off. "You know I've never liked it, especially since Brecon Beacons! We could have hid in the city! We had been doing it for the last 3 and a half bloody months!"

"Owen, Canary Wharf blew up and they saw us get out alive, it clearly looks like WE blew it up, were the most wanted people on the planet, so yes, brilliant idea lets go live in the city!" I groaned back at him.

After a hour of getting back, we were all snuggled up watching a film, I was laying on one of the sofas while Rivaella was asleep in her moses basket and the boys cuddled up with Martha and Ianto on the other couch with Tosh sitting on Owen's lap on the arm chair. It was perfect. I started to drift off as I was awoken by the sound of Rivaella stirring, starting to grumble.

"Jack will you get her?" I moaned, rolling over, to look at her.

We all stayed silent, them all looking at me. I stared at them before getting up, grabbing her and sitting back down again, sitting her on my lap as she gurgled at her my attention towards her.

"You look so much like your daddy." I said stroking her cheek as the awkward silence continued. I looked up at all of them, all still staring sympathetically. "We dont have to have a awkard silence or sympathetic looks every time we talk about Jack!" I said, moaning as I walked upstairs. I carried her into the nursery, putting her down in her cot. I looked down on her, squirming and smiling, tears fell from my face.

"Let me tell you a story." I whispered, taking a seat next to her cot. "There once was a group of people, who would do anything to save the world. And they all fell in love with one of the others. They protected the world from aliens, and their final misson was to stop a woman, oh she was quite something Rivaella. With bright blonde hair and a evil smile, I cant begin to explain what she done. She ruined our lives completely and changed history. She destroyed the life you could of had. But promise me something sweetheart? If you EVER see a big blue box, or a silly man with floppy brown hair and a bow tie, or a woman with incredible bouncy blonde curls and a woman with red hair brighter then the sun. You scream, louder than you have ever done before, because your life may just depend on it." I sighed and reached into my pocket, and took out her pendant. I put it around her neck and kissed her on the head. I headed towards the door, and my hand hovered over the light switch. "And if you ever see a American man wearing a big blue coat, you run and tug onto him and never let go of him, if he tries to run, you keep hold of him. Even if he zaps of to another far away world with you still holding onto him, dont be frightened, because he'd never let you be in danger." I switched out the light.

I sat at the top stair, crying. I leaned against the wall, the pain getting wetter and wetter. I heard footsteps slowly approach me and a arm wrapped round my shoulders.

"What am I gonna do Martha?" I asked leaning into her shoulder.

"I'm gonna call The Doctor, dont try and argue." She got up and made her way back downstairs, me following her. I slumped down on the sofa, tears still in my eyes as Martha went out the front with her mobile.

After about 5 minutes she made her way back in as we all sat up, eager to know what was going on.

"Turns out The Doctor went straight to find him after leaving us, he found him a few hours ago..."

"AND?"

"He is refusing to come home Gwen..."

What? As if she said that? My heart was breaking.

"He didnt believe you were all still alive and even if you were he didnt want to see you again, said he had screwed your life up way too much and couldnt bear doing it anymore."

"So he thought he'd make it even worse by leaving me..."

Please review!


	9. Taking Back The Hub

_3 months. _

_I had been waiting for Jack for 3 months, again. Like when he went off with The Doctor, I had to wait 3 bloody months. Like he said once upon a time when I see him I'm gonna kiss him then I'm gonna kill him. _

_Ever since he had refused to come home I spent every single each day searching for him, I'd try tracking him and contacting him with everything we had. I wasnt giving up, he was not leaving me to raise her without him. I would throw the universe up in the air to find him, like looking for your car keys or mobile._

_I was coming to find you Jack, you better be ready._

"Fuck sake!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air, nearly knocking the laptop of my lap. Tosh was sitting on the computer on the desk next to me with the help of Owen, and Ianto on the PDA's whilst Martha was sitting on the sofa next to me, watching the boys and Rivaella whilst helping.

"Hit another vine?"

"Yeah..." I mumbled, going back to my computer, searching through the programs. "I mean, how hard is it to find him for fuck sake?"

"Gwen darling. You know full well we cant do this without the hub." Said Owen sighing at me.

"We'll keep trying, there must be something we havent tried yet."

"We need the hub you know that."

"Well we dont have the bloody hub do we Owen?" I snapped at him.

The letter box clinked on the door as everything went silent. I slowly got up and walked over, picking up something off the mat. It was a wrist strap, identical to Jack's but different with a small explosive ready to be set of by a button on it.

I turned to the guys and waved it at them.

"I think I may have just found our way back into the hub."

...

We were driving manically into Cardiff town, all piled in the piddly car we had nicked all that time ago.

"So basically..." Owen started, dodging passing kids in the road. "Your gonna threaten the whole of the planet to blow them up, get all soldiers to where your gonna be so we can get in, then teleport away?"

"Yep." I said, emphasising the 'P'.

"And if it dont work?"

"Well were screwed."

They dropped me off infront of Cardiff town square, where all of the UNIT soldiers were already and drove as fast as the could.

"Ooh did you see us boys?" I giggled at them.

"FREEZE HARKNESS!"

I stood at gunpoint for 10 minutes until they got back up.

"Were in!" Martha whispered inside my ear. We had put our comms back in incase of a emergency.

"Oh, well I did have a threat, but I dont need it now!" I grinned, pressing a button on the wrist strap.

I fell into Ianto's arms and found myself in the lift for the hub. The cog door slowly opened and we looked inside. Our hub, just as we had left it, building up dust. We watched it in awe before alarms started to blare and crashes were heard from upstairs, UNIT were mighty fast.

"Shit!" Shouted Tosh as we all ran to our computers. "There's enough of us inside the hub for 7 to deactivate!" She said as we all typed rapidly on our computers until the alarms stopped. "Done. Security all back to normal. They cant get in without us getting out."

"Ok people!" I exclaimed grinning. "We have the hub..." I said turning round picking Rivaella up out of her moses basket. "Its time to track down Jack!"

I put Rivaella and the boys in the baby gym that was still there from before to keep the occupied as we all sat at our desks, trying every sort of program and tracking test we could to find Jack. After 45 minutes The TARDIS appeared but we didnt take any notice as we knew they were there.

The Doctor leant over my shoulder looking at what I was doing while River shut The TARDIS doors.

"Here ya go!" I shouted, throwing her wrist strap at her, not even looking at her, but she caught it.

"I cant track him now, he done something to The TARDIS when I wasnt looking so I cant find him, so we might as well help you here." He mumbled, walking over and picking up Rivaella, giving her a cuddle.

I let the program run as my phone went off, a text from Alice.

_Finally got round to getting my phone back, they thought I'd had contact from you. Once this is all over, if you'd care to explain this all to me? Like when did have Rivaella? It would have been nice to know I had a baby sister. And before you ask, I have no idea where he is._

I sighed and put my phone down, looking round. We left the programs running and went and sat in the conference room with the sleeping bags Ianto had kept in the archives for some reason.

"I miss this place." I sighed, snuggling up with my knees to my chest and Rivaella cuddled up to me.

"Same." They all said.

Rivaella looked up at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim lighting. Her little hand reached forward and grabbed my nose. We all giggled watching her as she took her fist away and into her mouth, squirming around cutely.

"What's up gorgeous?" I cooed at her. I looked up as we watched the big screen, all our tests running.

"When did you realise?" I looked round to Tosh, who was talking to me.

"Realise what?"

"That you loved him."

"The night he left with The Doctor. You all told me to stop him from going, he told me he loved me again and walked away, The TARDIS started to materialize, and I whispered that I loved him back."

"Everything will go back to normal when Jack's back. I promise."

I sighed. "I hope so Doctor, I hope so."

The Doctor grinned, watching the screen at the tech and space we had here.

"You could use a Ood here you know." He said, focusing back to us. "You know, especially if you are going back to normal, for the kids. OH! A Ood nanny maybe!"

We all laughed at him, as he grinned. "I think Cardiff and Janet is enough dont you for the moment? Shit, that reminds me, are they ok?"

"They seem to be ok, I fed them about half a hour ago." Said Ianto, reassuring me.

We all span round to the sound of beeping coming from the wide screen. Tosh jumped up, clicking on the computer.

"One match."

We all rushed to our feet, and ran down into the hub. The Doctor helped Ianto pull out the machinery we needed while the rest of us sprinted manically from computer to computer round the hub as alarms started blaring as we set up the protocols to start our transmission.

"So what is this thing?" The Doc asked.

"Basically its a machine, we log onto someone who works for us, and drag them through to here."

"Your gonna drag Jack through god knows how many galaxies and time and space?" He shouted over the alarms.

"Basically, yeah!" I shouted back over, typing manically on the computer, still balancing Rivaella on my hip.

"Your mental!"

"This is pretty normal actually Doctor, this is how we do things at Torchwood! You should see the stuff we have in the archives!" Martha shouted.

They hooked up the machinery as the rest of us sorted the computer's out. The alarms for the final stage started blaring as the guys ran to Tosh's computer as she controlled it.

"Good luck Gwen!" they all cheered."

"Starting transmission in 5 relms..." Shouted Tosh. "4..." This was it. "3..." I was gonna see Jack again. "2..." I held tight onto Rivaella, clutching her close to my chest as the machine started to glow brightly. "1..."

...

...

...

Please review!


	10. They Call It Destiny

**Hi guys! Sorry its been so long but this is the last in this story!:( There of course will be a sequel, but I might not update as much as I used to because I'm doing a couple other stories of mine at the moment. I have set up a twitter for my thoughts and beliefs, please follow: truewhovian**

**So ENJOY!**

Jack's head flung up looking at me.

"Gwen!"

"Jack." I cried.

"NO!" He shouted, scaring me a bit. "Your dead, your all dead!"

"Oh no." I grinned at him. "Were VERY much alive. Now get your immortal arse back here now, someone wants their Daddy."

"No, Gwen liste-"

And with a flash of light he was gone. I span round to the others. Tosh started typing rapidly on the computer, whilst me running up to her. She stopped and looked at me.

"It says he's dead."

"He cant be dead he's bloody immortal!" I snapped.

"Well, he's wiped of the map, no trace nothing. Like he cease to exist."

We didnt have time for this. I loved Jack but I had to think like him now, it was time to sort this out. We were gonna go back to having a normal life, even if it wasnt with Jack.

"Ok." I said calmly. "I have to do what Jack would want now. We need a way to set this back to normal. So we can have a normal life? I'm not letting her grow up when were like this, the boys neither." I said, hositing Rivaella up on my hip.

"I've got a idea." Owen said, hoisting up a bag full of pills. Retcon pills.

"Oh your a genius!" I grinned at him.

"I try my best."

"What?" River asked in confusion. "B67, retcon, how does that sort it out again?"

"We put it in the water supply, we have the tower!"

We all grinned at each other, and Ianto started opening up the water tower.

"With the power of the rift it can go in the water all over the world."

They all grabbed sacks of pills, throwing them into the water tower. I grabbed the boys and kept them snuggled up and safe with Rivaella on the sofa, before helping them.

"Come on Jack, we need you." I whispered to myself.

"Ready?" Ianto called out.

"GO!" Tosh shouted.

The hub started to shake fiercly, us all falling and clutching onto desks, chairs, anything we could hold on to. I srambled up and grabbed the boys, passing them to Ianto before going back for Rivaella. There was a flash behind me and Jack appeared, grabbing me from behind my waist, dragging me back to the others.

"Rivaella's over there, let me go!" I screamed jumping back up and running over to her. I stopped as she started to glow and the shaking stopped.

I froze, walking back slightly. Jack grabbed me and held me close.

"No." I murmered. I looked at The Doctor. "What's going on?"

"She was going to be excecuted. Live on television. Everyone knew about her, and unlike you guys, none of them lot knew who she was before when some people knew who you were already." He sighed, a small tear in his eye, clutching a silently sobbing River in his arms. "She'll cease to exist."

"No." I said calmly. "I've lost her way to many times. Do something."

"I, I cant..." He stuttered.

"THEN WHAT THE FUCK IS THE POINT OF YOU DOCTOR?" I screamed running towards him, my arms flying everywhere in anger, before being pulled back by waist by Jack. "NO WONDER SO MANY PEOPLE DIE IN YOUR NAME! YOU WANT PEOPLE TO FEEL GUILTY FOR YOU SO THEY TRY TO IMPRESS YOU SO YOU FEEL BETTER AND IT BIGS YOU UP! VAIN BASTARD! YOU JUST DONT WANT TO HELP DO YOU! YOU SCREWED OUR LIVES UP ENOUGH, ESPECIALLY JACKS! AND ITS YOUR FAULT BECAUSE OF ROSE! I HATE YOU YOU FUCKING SELFISH WANKER!"

"Its not his fault." Jack whispered in my ear. I ripped myself from him, and ran over to Martha, Ianto, Owen and Tosh.

"ITS NOT HIS FAULT? Jack, he's letting our little girl dissapear from existence. Not die. SHE WONT EXIST."

I rushed to her side, tears speeding down my cheeks. Jack came and sat next to me, staying silent but I knew he was crying inside. The others stood around us, all crying.

I slowly took her locket out of my pocket and put it round her neck.

"We will always love you."

_If you walk with your head down_

_You can count every step you take_

_I know every place I've been now_

_I can count every mistake_

_Ive been hurt so many times before_

_Almost forgotten how to dream_

_All that I was running from_

_Is all I need to save me._

She slowly dissapeared into nothing. I had lost her truly this time.

**1 year later...**

**I've been looking under rocks and breaking licks **

**Just tryna find ya **

**I've been like a manic insomniac **

**5 steps behind you **

**Tell them other girls, they can hit the exit **

**Check please... **

**Cause I finally found the girl of... my dreams **

**Much more than a Grammy award **

**That's how much you mean to me **

**You could be my it girl **

**Baby you're the shhh girl **

**Lovin' you could be a crime **

**Crazy how we fit girl **

**This it girl **

**Give me 25 to life **

**I just wanna rock all night long **

**And put you in the middle of my spotlight **

**You could be my it girl **

**You're my biggest hit girl **

We all laughed and sung and danced along. Me and Jack, The Doctor and River, Amy and Rory, Martha and Ianto and most importantly the newly married couple Tosh and Owen whilst Tyler and Maxwell ran around the dancefloor, playing with balloons. It had been a year since what we were calling 'The Day The World Forgot.' We had barely seen The Doctor and River since, and we didnt blame them, they had been busy. They popped into us once, about 4 months after, and River was 4 months pregnant. Then Owen proposed and we called them, and they came back for the wedding. Owen was River's uncle, she couldnt miss out on it, and when they returned River had given birth to a boy, Matt and he was 14. They had been away from us a loooooong time, but they were time lords, there was always something keeping them busy and they had their own lives. And young Matt had a lovely girlfriend, Alexabelle - Lexi, who he had met one day when they had gone to visit Amy and Rory. She was in care, so when they fell in love and she was offered a place in The TARDIS, she lept at the chance. They did ask me if I was ok, we all knew that place on there was meant for Rivaella, but I was fine about it, we all had to move on. I wasnt upset as I thought I would be about her, I thought she was dead before, so it was easier to bare. We wernt ready for her she was unexpected, and we knew that. Of course we loved her, with all our hearts, she meant the world to us, when we saw her we knew we wanted her, she was ours forever - ready or not.

Me and Jack swayed along, my arms round his neck and his round my waist. We looked over to Matt and Lexi, who were doing similair actions. Matt looked so much like The Doctor, but with eyes like River's. They looked so happy together, only 14 but so adorable. She was slim and had black hair tumbling over her, she was very pretty for her age.

"They're sweet aren't they?" Jack said interupting my thoughts.

"Yeah." I turned back smiling at him, before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

I had been sitting down at a spare table whilst others were dancing or at the bar, when Lexi had approached me and sat down.

"I hope you dont think I'm taking Rivaella's place." She shocked me, I didnt realise she had come to chat. She smiled at me. "Matt told me, sorry."

"Of course sweetheart." I smiled back at her.

The lights became slightly darker and a disco was put on, they played the song that made my heart twang. Lexi got up and walked off, saying nothing to me, presumably to find Matt.

**If you walk with your head down**

**You can count every step you take**

**I know every place Ive been now**

**I can count every mistake**

**Ive been hurt so many times before**

**Almost forgotten how to dream**

**All that I was running from**

**Is all I need to save me**

**I couldn't let you in my heart**

**My defenses all fall apart**

**Just when I thought I'd given up**

**I have overcome**

**And now I cant let you go, oh no**

**You showed me something that I've never known**

**And finally I've found the one**

**I have overcome**

**You can never see it coming**

**theres always that one you cant count out**

**who keeps on believing nothings gonna stop me now I've been hurt so many times before**

**almost forgotten how to dream**

**all that I was running from is all i need to save me**

**I couldn't let you in my heart**

**My defenses all fall apart**

**Just when I thought I'd given up**

**I have overcome**

**And now I cant let you go, oh no**

**You showed me something that I've never known**

**And finally I've found the one**

**I have overcome**

**I'm not running anymore**

**Coz now theres nothing left to hold me down**

**Some things are worth fighting for**

**I see it all**

**Its waiting for me now**

**I couldn't let you in my heart**

**My defenses all fall apart**

**Just when I thought I'd given up**

**I have overcome**

**And now I cant let you go, oh no**

**You showed me something that I've never known**

**And finally I've found the one**

**I have overcome**

**I could'nt let you in my heart**

**My defenses all fall apart**

**Just when I thought I'd given up**

**I have overcome**

**And now I cant let you go, oh no**

**You showed me something that I've never known**

**And finally I've found the one**

**I have overcome**

**I have overcome**

**PLEASE REVIEW! OMGGGGG I PROMISE YOUR GONNA LOVE THE SEQUEL TO THISSSSS!**


End file.
